Field of Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved methods of and apparatus for supplying electrical power to electrical power consuming devices, and managing the power cords associated therewith in diverse environment.
Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
The modern lifestyle of millions of consumers involves the use of rechargeable smartphones, rechargeable cameras, portable laptop computers, rechargeable tablets, modems, powered hard drives, powered Bluetooth® speakers, and many other kinds of portable electronic devices that consume either AC or DC electrical power. Users of such portable devices are constantly plugging and unplugging devices, often kneeling down for a nearby power outlet or searching behind a fixed piece of furniture for a free outlet that is not accessible, or which is not within reach, but only to discover that the power outlet is already being used. Consequently, too often we cannot find an available outlet or if we do it is never in a handy place to satisfy our ever-expanding need for electrical power.
Traditional power strips are bulky and designed for floor use and lack a usable cord management option. Also, while other prior art devices have addressed cord management, they have not done so in ways, which are both convenient and efficient for the users of modern portable powered devices, who are constantly on the move.
Also, at the same time, millions of consumers have become used to the mobile life-style where many tasks, once centered around desktop computers, are not revolving around desktop phones, mobile pad computers (e.g. Apple iPads) and communal work environments (e.g. desks, coffee tables, etc.). This change in lifestyle and workflow has created many new challenges in supplying electrical power to portable electrical power consuming devices. At the same time, such changes have created new opportunities for power strip manufacturers to better serve the needs of their current and prospective customers.
Therefore, there is a great need in the art for new and improved electrical power supplying systems that address the unfulfilled needs of millions of consumers to power multiple portable devices in diverse users environments, with greater electrical power accessibility, improved power cord management and reduced clutter, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art devices and methodologies.